Santa In Disguise?
by m0mmy0f1
Summary: Johnny Depp AU Fic. Johnny DeppxOriginal Character. Rated M for future chapters. What happens when a down on her luck, young mother(Jane Asher) and a wayward Actor(Johnny Depp) cross paths? Jane Asher is a 21 year old single mother trying to keep it together for her 2 year old daughter and Johnny Depp may just be the man to help her do that...Okay so I suck at summaries. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

(Pilot?)

Ok, so I used to write fanfics when I was younger and now I'm giving it another go. This is the first chapter to a series I'm thinking of writing depending on how it kicks off. If I get enough interest I will continue it. This first chapter is probably going to be a little confusing and we haven't really delved into the plot yet but this is just to see if anyone is actually going to read it if I start it up. Any and all input is more than welcome.

Santa In Disguise Chapter 1

Jane's POV

"Yes, Heather. I know it's bad, but what am I supposed to do? I need this job. I know it's hardly more than minimum wage but that's more than I had before." I tucked my iPhone between my cheek and shoulder to dig my cigarettes out of my hoodie quickly lighting one and stuffing the pack and Zippo back in my pocket.  
"All I'm saying is I know that's not you. I just think he's a complete ass to put you in this situation." I could hear the clicking of her mouse over the phone. My best friend the gamer nerd. I will never understand the allure.  
I blew a big puff of smoke into the air watching the tufts disperse and fade away. "Yeah, well you and me both sister. I'm just tired of the smart ass comments from the family. It's getting old." I took another drag from the half burnt cigarette watching cars go by on the highway at what seemed like an alarming speed as I stood out front of my place of work.  
"Come on J. Don't let 'em get to you. You know it's not true. Unlike me, you were graced with morals and a conscious. I know you'd never do something like that." I could faintly hear the infernal tapping of her keyboard as she undoubtedly had her face pressed against the computer screen.  
I giggled at her funny but true statement. "Well, I gotta get back to work." I took one long, last drag and then crushed the cigarette butt in the ashtray next to the front door.

Johnny's POV

'...so all in all, I believe this will be good publicity in light of the break up scandal we are currently mopping up. The public loves a good charity story. I trust you will comply completely and...'  
I slammed my laptop shut wondering why I even thought checking my email would take my mind off my current situation.  
The pilots voice came over the speakers letting me know we would be landing soon. I shoved my laptop back under my seat and re-buckled the safety belt.  
As soon as we landed I was quickly ushered straight past baggage and out the front doors to the waiting limo. There would be someone to get my luggage. Like always. God forbid I have to lift shit. I did however stop at the limo to sign a couple of autographs much to the horror of my security team and disappointment of my publicist. Quite honestly though, they could stuff it. If these people could wait out here for God knows how long I could stop for five minutes and sign their pictures.  
After making it into the limo, and on the way to which ever hotel it was this time, I was finally able to roll a much needed cigarette. I let out an intent sigh after that first blissful drag letting myself get lost in my thoughts once again. How would she react? How much of an invasion of privacy was this? Would she be mad or grateful? Hell. I wondered what she even looked like...

Jane's POV

"Hey, Jane. Can you come here for a minute?"  
I tried not to sigh too loud as i made my way back to HIS office. 'What could it possibly be this time?' I pushed the door open a crack and peeked my head around. "Yeah? What's up?"  
My Boss was typing up orders on the computer, taking a quick sideways glance as I looked in. "Just got a weird phone call. I'm letting you go early today." He resumed his ordering as I stared open mouthed at his blank face.  
"What? Why? Who called?" I asked regaining my thoughts.  
"I'm not sure who she was. She just said that you were needed at home and I would be compensated for the short notice. Weirdest thing I've ever heard. Kept saying something about a Johnny. Like that should make sense to me. Americans..." He started mumbling halfway through his explanation engrossed with the computer.  
"I'm sure it can't be that important. I really need the hours with the Holidays coming up. I was supposed to work an extra shift today. Are you sure I can't stay?" I think I was begging but the thought of a short check made me not care so much.  
"Sorry but she said it was too important to wait. Go ahead and clock out. See you tomorrow. Oh..." He took the time to look away from the computer and scan me from head to toe. "Wear your other shoes tomorrow and that perfume you had on last week. Thanks." And back to the computer he went with a small smile playing on his lips.  
Grudgingly I grabbed my coat and purse and clocked out for the day. 'Great.' I thought. 'There goes twelve much needed hours down the drain. Who the hell called him anyway and what could be so important to drag me away from work? Well at least I'll get to spend some time with my daughter now. It seems like I haven't seen her in weeks with all the overtime I've been working.'  
I unlocked the door and threw my stuff in the passenger seat. Starting the car quickly, I cranked the heater as high as it would go trying to get rid of the freezing air in the car. As I sat waiting for the car to warm up I let myself be immersed with my thoughts. 'This is the weirdest shit I have ever heard. My Boss gets a sketchy phone call, from God knows who, saying I'm needed at home, for God knows what, and just excepts it without another thought. Who do they think I am? The Queen of England? I do not have the time or money for this crap. And Johnny who? I dont even know a John.' With the car comfortably warm again I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way home having no clue what was waiting for me.

Johnny's POV

After getting everything squared away with the hotel room it was back in the limo and off to the real party. Or rather the reason I just flew fourteen hundred plus miles away from home. I still somehow can't believe I'm doing this. 'It just doesn't seem right...'  
*Flashback*  
"Trust me, Johnny. This is perfect. The Holidays are coming up. This girl is ideal for a human interest piece and it couldn't be more perfect timing. You'll fly down day after tomorrow. I have it all set up."  
I stood in my kitchen, looking dumbly at my cell, wondering if this was a joke. "Robin, you can't be serious. This doesn't seem fair. Just dropping in on her completely unaware. You have no idea how she is going to react. I'm not sure I can do that to someone."  
"This will be her dream come true. I've done my research. She is an avid fan of yours. She's down on her luck so to say. Trust me. It will be fine." I wasn't sure how my publicist had even found this girl all the way in Texas. Then again I wasn't sure I wanted to know.  
"Okay...I'll do it."  
*End Flashback*  
"Mr. Depp, we're here." I looked out the tinted windows at the two story house we were parked in front of. It was a decent middle class neighborhood. I got out adjusting my glasses and zipping my jacket up all the way. It was freezing outside. I took one last drag of my cigarette and, putting it out on the sidewalk, walked to the front door.

Jane's POV

I had been home fifteen minutes and still no one had any clue as to what was going on. My niece however was very grateful that I was home early. My daughter was cutting teeth again and terrible two's can be a bitch. I was headed to the kitchen for the teething tablets with Isabella on my hip when the doorbell rang. Balancing Izzy with one hand and digging in the medicine cabinet I realised no one was going to get it. "Oh, don't worry. Allow me." I yelled dripping with sarcasm. I made my way to the front door, holding my squirming toddler and trying to open the darn medicine bottle with both hands.  
I opened the front door as i put two of the tablets in Izzy's mouth. "Yes? Can I help..." My words died in my throat as I looked up at someone I would never have imagined in a million years to be standing on my doorstep. Johnny Depp.

Johnny's POV

I was about to ring the doorbell again when it finally opened. A women in her early twenties stood there with a baby on her hip. She had long auburn hair to the middle of her back and gorgeous blue green eyes. My breath caught for a minute as I stared at her. I'm sure I looked like a complete ass just staring at her.  
I soon regained my composer as I extended my hand. "Hi. I'm looking for Jane Asher."  
She stood there staring at me like I had just grown a second head. I wasn't sure whether to speak again or wait for a response. Finally it looked like she was going to say something.  
"I'm sorry. What?", She said as she blinked those beautiful eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I said I was going to wait to see how this story kicked off to write another chapter but plot bunnies and all...I finished the next chapter and the first one had a few hits so, here you are. Comments would be appreciated. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Jane's POV I stood frozen. Unable to move or think. I couldn't figure out if I was dreaming or if this was some kind of joke. 'What in the hell is Johnny freaking Depp doing at my doorstep?' He seemed to be patiently waiting for my response. I only half remembered him asking a question. "I'm sorry. What?" I asked.  
"I'm looking for a Jane Asher. Is she home?" He replied looking mildly uncomfortable.  
"Yeah. That's me." I wasn't sure what else to say but that didn't seem to matter. It think Johnny realized he needed to take control of this conversation or it wasn't going to go anywhere.  
Johnny seemed to gather all of his resolve, taking a deep breath, "Do you mind if I come in? It's a bit cold out here." I could have died at my lack of common sense or hospitality. "Oh my god. Yes. Of course. I'm so probably freezing." I moved back from the door, holding it open so he could walk past.  
Johnny stopped just inside and looked around. "You have a very beautiful home." Johnny commented, smiling kindly.  
I blushed. "Well, thank you but it's not mine. It's my Mother and Step-Father's home. I'm just, ah, staying here. For awhile." I hated admitting to people that I was living back home, but telling this to a man like Johnny was beyond embarrassing.  
"Oh, well. None the less. It's a beautiful home." Johnny smiled sweetly. I smiled back as encouragingly as possible. I wasn't sure what was going on but I was hoping that I would find out soon. "Yes. Well, the reason I'm here, is , uh..." Johnny shifted his feet scratching the back of his neck obviously uncomfortable with what he was about to say. This confused me even more. Here was Johnny Depp. Insanely handsome. Wealthy beyond imagine. One of the most well known men in the United States and most of the world, and he was uncomfortable in my presence? Were the stars in some mysterious lunar formation or what? "Well, I guess I have a proposition for you." He finished shyly.  
I'm sure I stood there looking like an idiot catching flies. "I'm sorry. I still don't...A proposition? I'm really not sure I understand what's going on." Johnny looked at me as though he felt bad for me. Apparently this was "confuse the hell out of Jane" day.  
"Yes. A proposition. My publicist came to me last week with the idea. Basically what we're offering you is a chance at an acting career. What will happen, if you agree, is we will set you up with a private teacher. You will have three weeks before your first audition. If you land the role for my next movie my agent will sign you and you will be guaranteed a role in my next five movies along with a 500,000 dollar signing bonus." Johnny took a deep breath seemingly glad that he got all that out. I on the other hand was not. I was suddenly very suspicious. There were so many thoughts racing through my mind I couldn't hold on to one of them. I couldn't help but feel that I was a part of some elaborate joke. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. "I'm sorry?" He said, raising his eyebrows. "Why are you doing this?" I repeated. "Is this a joke, or...?" He chuckled. "It's no joke, I assure you. I'm very serious." I stared at him for awhile longer waiting for him to give something away but he seemed sincere. "Ok. It's not a joke. So, why then? Why would you do this for me?" Johnny opened his mouth then closed it. He seemed like he didn't really know himself. "Like I said. My publicist came to me with the idea. She said you were a fan and...and that you seemed to be...well, down on your luck lately. She said that you had taken some acting classes in high school and she thought this was 'perfect'." I had no clue what to say let alone think. This was amazing. A way out. Finally. But I didn't want someone else to ride in and fix all my problems. It seemed wrong somehow. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can accept your offer. I don't mean to be rude but I'm no one's charity case. I'll find a way to make it. On my own. The way your supposed to." I looked down, sad that I couldn't just say yes and have all my prayers answered.  
Johnny stood there staring at me with an expression I couldn't read. Again he opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again. We stood there for awhile as an awkward silence set in. Finally he gave me a sad smile. "Ok. I can respect that. It is your choice after all. I will ask one favor though. If you don't mind." I looked at him curiously. "Sure." "I know this is abrupt but, can I stay here for a few days. I really hate hotels and...well, even though you turned down my offer, I would like to get to know you. If that doesn't seem weird as hell." He laughed awkwardly.  
I had to smile. "Yeah. I think that would be fine. But your right...that is pretty weird." I smiled to let him know I was joking. Johnny smiled back like someone just shoved a ten Watt light bulb in him. This should be interesting.  



	3. Chapter 3

Jane's POV

After getting everybody over the shock of Johnny staying with us for a few days I found myself sitting on my parents inclosed back porch, Johnny next to me with a bottle of wine between us. "Are you sure this is okay? If you have something else to do I'm sure I can entertain myself." He smiled. I smiled back taking a sip of my wine. "No. This is fine. Izzy's out for the night so, I guess I'm all yours." I laughed. "Wonderful." He said taking a generous sip from his own glass. I could be imagining things but I'd swear he was flirting with me. 'Okay. Just stop those thoughts right there Missy.' I thought to myself. 'A man like Johnny Depp is sure in the hell not into you. He could have any woman he wanted. No need to go down that road.' "So Mr. Depp-" He laughed. "Johnny, please." "Okay, Johnny. I wanted to apologize for earlier. Sometimes I don't think before I speak. I really am honored that you would think of me. I'm sure I could have declined a bit more graciously." I'm know I blushed. "Don't think on it. It's fine, really. I understand. You want to make it on your own. There's no shame in that. I just wish that you would reconsider. I remember what it was like. Waiting for that big break and to be able to offer that to you now, I just feel as though I would be paying it forward." He said looking at his glass.  
I reached over, taking the glass from his hand, and refilled it from the bottle between us. "I hope the wine is okay. I'm sorry I don't have anything nicer." I apologized handing him his drink. "No. This is fine. To be perfectly honest, I can't tell the difference anyway." He said taking the drink from me. We both sat there in silence for awhile. Suprisingly, it wasn't awkward. I was the most relaxed I had been in awhile. "Well, I guess since I was bold enough to ask to stay I shouldn't ruin my perfect record now. What's your story? I mean, your daughter. Living with your parents. You didn't seem too happy to admit that part." He asked looking out the window at the falling snow.  
I sat silently for a minute wondering what to tell him. He would be here for, what, a few days? Then he would go on his marry way and I would probably never see him again. I guess the truth couldn't hurt then. I would tell him, he'd leave and probably never think of me again. "To be honest, I didn't think my life would end up this way. Isabella's father...I thought he was the one, you know? The whole fairytale thing. We had been together a year before I got pregnant. Everything seemed to be going okay right up until I found out. Throughout my entire pregnancy he was never there. I went to all my appointments alone. I heard her heartbeat for the first time by myself. I sat there while the doctor told me that they thought she had down syndrom alone. We were young. He wasn't ready for responsibility. He would come home from work every day, change, and head over to a friend's house to hang out and play video games late into the night. I had a horrible pregnancy. You name it, I had it." I laughed bitterly. "I guess I should have known then, when he'd leave me home throwing up from morning sickness to go hang out with friends. But I thought maybe he just didn't know how to handle it, you know? He couldn't fix anything I was going through so, I let it go. After Izzy was born nothing changed. I mean, the first couple of weeks he was so helpful and caring. But then it was like a new toy he had already gotten bored with. We had decided I would stay home with her while he worked. Neither one of us liked the idea of childcare but he would always make me feel bad for not working. Like I wasn't doing my part. The romance, the love. It was gone. He never seemed to have any time for Izzy or me for that matter. I tried talking to him many times about how I was feeling but nothing seemed to make a difference. Finally after trying for a year I gave up. I left and moved back in with my parents. Now I'm just trying to get myself out of debt and back on my feet. I guess he figured since I left him I could take our debt with me." I looked up finding Johnny staring intently at me. I was flooded with embarrasment. "God, I'm so sorry. I'm rambling, and whining. I guess you didn't ask for all the details." I looked down again. So embarrased I wish I could just melt into the floor.  
Johnny reached up and took my hand. "Don't be embarrased. It's just...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Your pregnancy should have been a wounderful experience. I mean, what girl doesn't look forward to that? The foot rubs, being waited on, having the person you love dearest holding your hand as you see your child for the first time. It just, it makes me sad to think that you missed all that and theres no way to fix it." He finished rubbing small circles with his thumb over the back of my hand.  
I looked up into his eyes thinking 'Here's a man any woman would be lucky to have. He seems to get it. The little things that matter. And, God, his eyes like milk chocolate orbs that were meant to be stared at for hours.' I mentally slapped myself. I've really got to stop that. I gently pulled my hand out of his trying to make the butterflies in my stomach ease. "It's okay. I'm a big girl. I know now that fairytales don't exist."  
"But they do." He exclaimed. "You just haven't found your prince charming yet. But trust me. He's looking for someone just like you..." He said leaning towards me taking my hand again. My heart was in my throat. God, he was gorgeous, smart, funny, sensitive. This must be some trick of the gods to make me, me, and him well, him. It made me sad all over again to think that I was staring at exactly my hearts deapest desire and would never have it. Thats when he kissed me. He just leaned over and crashed his lips to mine reaching his other hand around and snaking it through my long curls. I did what any sane girl would do. I kissed him back. I kissed him back with all the pain and hurt left over from the topic of our conversation, and the longing of finding someone who felt the same. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not really sure how everyone is liking this story so far but here's another chapter anyway. I'm not sure how I feel about this one though. It feels a little rushed but everytime I went to edit it I couldn't decide what to change. Comments would be appreciated! :)  
Johnny's POV Jane looked at me, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. How could she not know? How could she not see what an amazing and strong woman she was? I could tell by the way she told her story that she didn't think she deserved any more that what she was given. Without thinking I leaned in and crashed my lips to hers wanting to steal that pain from her eyes. Her lips...God, her lips were so warm and soft. I couldn't believe what she did to me having only met her a mere few hours ago. With that thought I pulled away trying to hide the blush creeping on my face.  
"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I stammered. My lips were tingling. I looked up at her and realized that was the wrong thing to say. "I mean...I didn't mean...that came out wrong."  
She looked up at me with a sad smile. "It's okay. I understand. You felt bad for me." She looked back down at our clasped hands and slowly drew hers away.  
God, I felt like a complete ass. She thought it was a pitty kiss. No. No way in hell. I would not let her think that. "No. You don't understand. When I said I shouldn't have done that what I meant was without your permission. I'm sorry. I should have asked first. Here I am, having known you for hours, making a move on you right after you confide in me. I must seem like some pompus celebrity who's used to getting what he wants...and now I'm rambling. I...I'm sorry." Wow. Way. To. Go. Johnny. She probably thinks your insane, now.  
She looked at me curiously. Then she started to giggle. I kid you not. An actual giggle. "I'm sorry." She said through her fit of laughter. "It's just that...your so cute when your flustered." She started laughing hysterically.  
I stared at her in disbelief. FIrst she calls me cute. Now she's laughing at me. I feel that somehow the tables were just turned on me without my knowing. "Cute, huh? Does that mean I can kiss you again?" That sobered her laughter. She stared at me before silently nodding her head. I gently pulled her to me this time until she was sitting in my lap. I reached up, taking her face between my hands, and gently pulled her down. I brushed my lips to her forehead, each of her eyelids, then her nose making my way down to her mouth. This time I kissed her slowly, committing to memory how her lips felt against mine. She brought her small hands up and rested them on my chest deepening the kiss. I felt like every inch of me was on fire. My stomach was turning with butterflies like I was sixteen again. I pulled her closer to me wrapping my arms around her waist. In all my years, of all my relationships, I could never remember wanting anyone as much as I wanted her now. My growing need was making itself apparent between us. God, I was so hard and she was just kissing me. I massaged her hips with my thumbs pressing even closer to her. I broke the kiss leaving a hot trail across her cheek stopping behind her ear to bite down gently. She let out a soft moan grinding down on me. "Oh, Johnny." She breathed. Oh dear God if it didn't sound like angels when she spoke my name. I thought I was going to cum right there. I moved further down her neck reaching her collar bone. I nibbled on the sensitive flesh I found there before lightly kissing right above her breasts. I looked up at her to find her head thrown back, eyes closed, and her mouth slightly parted as she panted. Slowly she came down, raising her eyelids to look at me. "God, Jane. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now?" I asked her. She closed her eyes and grimaced. I grabbed her chin and lifted her face back up to meet mine. "What's wrong? Is this too much? We can stop. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." I frowned, wondering what was wrong.  
"No it's just...I can't even put it into words. I mean, your...you and I'm just some broke nobody single mother that lives with her parents. It just doesn't make sense. That your here. Kissing me. Calling me beautiful. It just doesn't make sense." She said again. "This doesn't happen. I mean, besides the fact that your Johnny 'Fucking' Depp. Your also gorgeous, and kind. Polite, and funny. Your just too perfect and I'm just...not. This can't be real." She frowned even harder like she was trying to figure out what was really going on.  
Still sitting on my lap, I pulled her into me, tucking her head under my chin. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, protectively hugging her to me. "I promise you, I am no where near as perfect as you may think but this is very real. I mean it, Jane. Your beautiful. Your smart and funny. Your such a strong person. I love every new thing I learn about you. I just wish you could see what I see." I kissed the top of her head rubbing her back soothingly. Jane turned into my embrace and wrapped her arms around my middle, snuggling her head into my chest. I chuckled softly at the child like action.  
"Thank you, Johnny. I don't know what to say. This all seems so surreal." She sighed.  
I combed my fingers through her hair whispering nonsense into her ear as she slowly fell asleep. I sat there holding her for the rest of the night, finishing off the bottle of wine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jane's POV I smiled as I woke up to my pillow softly moving up and down in a soothing rythm. I frowned the more I woke up and realized how stupid that sounded. I lifted my head and looked at my surroundings. I was on my parents inclosed back porch and I was laying in someones lap. I looked up to see who had acted as my makeshift bed last night only to find the most amazing sight I have ever laid eyes on. I was cuddled in Johnny Depp's lap, his arms holding me in place even while he slept. His head was resting on his shoulder, mouth slightly parted as he breathed in and out. His long raven lashes fluttered over his cheeks as he started to open his eyes. Last nights events flooded back as he stared at me, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a crooked smile.  
"Good morning." He said lazily.  
"Oh my God...Oh my God!" I jumped out of his lap smoothing my clothes out. I can't imagine what I looked like. I combed my fingers through my hair.  
"What? Do I have morning breath or something?" He asked cupping his hand over his mouth and breathing out.  
"No. I just...I'm sorry. For falling asleep on you last night. God, you must be so sore having held me up all night in that uncomfortable chair. I'm so sorry." I hid my face in my hands I was mordified. Here I am having met him less than twenty-four hours ago and already he's seen what I look like when I wake up in the morning. Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled back down onto his lap still hiding my face in my hands.  
"Jane. Please look at me." I inched my hands down until I was looking at him from behind my fingers. He chuckled softly tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "Jane, I'm fine. I promise. Trust me. Your no where near heavy enough to hurt me just from laying on me and actually I slept just fine. Best sleep I've had in awhile to be honest. There's nothing to be sorry for. Unless you count jumping out of my lap too soon. I wasn't done cuddling." He smiled hugging me close.  
I relaxed in his embrase. He was so warm that I snuggled closer. "Oh, Johnny. Thank you."  
"I think it's me that should be thanking you, luv." He said kissing the top of my head.  
I looked up at him questioningly. "Thanking me? Why? I haven't done anything and you flew all the way out here with the goal of changing my life."  
He smiled down at me so tenderly I thought it would melt my heart. "You have no idea, luv. No idea what you've done for me." 


End file.
